Cerberus/Caesar
Caesar is a Cerberus. She joins you after completing the side quest Sukiyaki Party. She has a friendly rivalry with Arthur. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm not being kept in Grand Noah as some pet. I am a proud warrior of this country." "It is our job to intercept the Grangold Army when they attack. I'll show them what happens to invaders..." "There seems to be a lot of commotion over the seat of Queen Beast... But that matter doesn't concern me." "Grrrr... I'll tear you apart!" "My beast skills are drawn from my three heads... You won't be able to match that!" "I've fought with Dullahan many times, but we haven't settled anything yet. It is a rivalry to see who is the strongest..." "These fangs and claws are my weapons. By using my three heads, I can strike in succession." "Each of my three heads has a slightly different personality... But that's a trivial matter." "I actually like cats... I was chasing one with great speed." "The howling of my three heads resonates loudly. Because it upsets our neighbors, I can't howl too often." "Here's a fang I broke. Make good use of it..." (+1 Sharp Fangs) "Dividing money among three people can lead to arguments, so take this money..." (+ 1070G) "You can have this, it isn't necessary for me..." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "I'm hungry... Could you give me some meat?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Good boy..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Is that so... It can't be helped then." "It may seem like a waste, but could you give me some money?" (Give 642G) *Yes - "Good boy..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Is that so... It can't be helped then." "It's gotten cold lately... Could I have a fire stone?" (Give 1 Fire Stone) *Yes - "Good boy..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Is that so... It can't be helped then." "Grand Noah's claim to fame is, of course, the Colosseum... Is there anything special in your hometown?" *Temple of Ilias - "Isn't that the Great Temple...? That doesn't seem very exciting." *Luka's Inn - "You have a famous inn...? In that case, I'd like to stay there at least once." (+10 Affinity) *Slime Mountain - "That sounds like a boring place... My fangs and claws would grow dull there." "Three heads are useful in many ways. You can have an argument alone, isn't that amazing...?" *Sounds great! - "Kukuku, jealous...?" (+10 Affinity) *Sounds bothersome - **Caesar A: "To be honest, you're right. Every head is cocky except me..." **Caesar B: "What did you say, who are you calling cocky?!" **Caesar C: "Shut up, you're annoying!" (-5 Affinity) *I also argue with myself - "You might be ill, you should seek appropriate treatment." (+10 Affinity) "There is a problem when it comes to having three heads... Can you imagine?" *Meals - "We share the same stomach, so meals aren't a problem." *Toothbrushing - "Yes, we share one body, but have three mouths... It takes three times as long to brush our teeth." (+10 Affinity) *Sex - "That's no problem at all... We simply continue until all three heads are satisfied!" (+10 Affinity) "Cerberus has a nickname... I think it goes without saying." *Watchdog of Hell - "That's right, I'll show you hell too!" (+10 Affinity) *Bow-wow Panic - "It's kinda cute... ...H-hey, quit joking around!" (-5 Affinity) *I don't know - "I-is that so... If you don't know, it can't be helped..." "By the way, do you like dogs...?" *I like them - "Is that so? That's good..." (+10 Affinity) *I hate them - "I-is that so... ............" (-5 Affinity) *I am a dog - "In that case, I'm keeping you. Now crawl on your feet!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Caesar: "I have three heads, so I should get triple the meals. Three times the amount of cleaning duty?! I have one body!" With Pochi: Pochi: "Miss Cerberus!" Caesar: "Grr, an ordinary dog girl..." Pochi: "You have three heads, don't they get into fights?" Caesar: "Of course, we get into arguments frequently. Sometimes we even bite each other." With Arthur: Caesar: "But Arthur... I won up to the semifinals. I'm better than you, who lost in the quarterfinals." Arthur: "Regardless of what you say, we both lost against Luka. It was merely a combination problem!" Caesar: "Whatever you say, I was defeated in the semifinals... And it is a firm fact that you were defeated in the quarterfinals!" Arthur: "Guh... Then let's settle this here! Come, let's have a match!" Caesar: "Hmph, if that's what you want --" Sonya: "............" Arthur: "...The games will be another opportunity." Caesar: "Ahh, I hear you..." With Queen of Grand Noah Caesar: "My strength is for the sake of Your Majesty!" Queen of Grand Noah: "No, I am the queen of unidentified medals..." Caesar: "How rude of me..." Queen of Grand Noah: "No way, did she really not notice...?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Caesar: "Go on, eat some meat!" Caesar presents a gift! Meat 2nd Action: Caesar: "All right, let's get fired up!"" Caesar gets psyched up! gains increased attack for next turn 3rd Action: Caesar: "Uoooo...!!" uses Rampage 4th Action: Caesar A: "Good grief, you guys are always...!" Caesar B: "That's my line, dog!" Caesar three heads are insulting each other... happens 5th Action: Caesar: "Awoooon!" Caesar is howling! But nothing happened... happens Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Companions Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2